


Cuts & Classic Cars

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben taking care of Callum, Episode Related, Episode continuation, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Callum's shaken up after his ordeal at the station and Ben takes care of him
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Cuts & Classic Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Episode continuation from tonight (19.11.20)   
> Thanks to Samantha from the Ballum/Clayden Appreciation society FB group, for giving me the idea/request <3

Callum sat halfway up the stairs waiting. 

The adrenaline pumping fast through his body as he waited for Ben. He needed him in his arms, to know that he was okay, that he was safe.

He knew that Ben hadn't been caught because of what had happened at the station but he didn't know where he had gone, and he felt too shaken up to go looking for him. 

The moment the door opened Callum was running down the rest of the stairs. The door slammed shut as Callum pulled Ben into his arms. 

'Thank god' Callum whispered his hands rose to grip Ben's head, as his heart thumped in his chest.   
'I was so worried you wouldn't get out in time' Callum told him in a shaky voice

'Nearly didn't... Bloody Kush cant read for shit, couldn't get the fucking gate open.. got your txt though..' Ben told him looking up at the taller man, pulling away causing Callum's hands to drop to his sides. 

'Callum!.. What's happened?' Ben cried as he noticed the cut on Callum's lip. He reached up softly touching Callum's bottom lip with the pad of his finger 

'I'm fine' Callum told him feeling his body start to shake   
'Your not... who did this to you?' Ben asked his eyes full of worry 

Callum closed his eyes and breathed in heavily, feeling Ben's fingers tighten around his waist as he held him. 

'Kush, when he escaped' Callum told him pulling his eyes open slowly.   
'I'll fucking kill him! just wait until I get my hands on him!, he'll wish he had been arrested!' Ben growled angrily

'Babe, please' Callum whimpered, his eyes shiny with tears as he felt his hands shake 

'Callum... Your shaking baby... Come on' Ben told him quietly, he took hold of his hand and lead him through the hallway into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him and beckoning Callum to take a seat on the chair. 

He opened a cupboard and pulled down the first aid kit, before pulling down a mug and sticking the kettle on, he moved to the sink and washed his hands before walking back towards Callum. 

He brought the first air kit over the the table and placed it down sitting on the chair next to Callum and shuffling it forward. He motioned to Callum to turn his chai around so Ben could reach him. 

Ben gently took hold of Callum's chin pulling out a small bottle and cotton wall swabs, he dabbed some of the alcohol on to the cotton wall and pressed it against Callum's lips causing the older man to hiss and try to move his head. 

'I'm sorry, I promise It wont take long' Ben told him as he cleaned the cut with the liquid. Once he was satisfied, Ben pulled the cotton wall away and brought out a tube of cream from the case.   
He squeezed out a small amount before tending to the rest of the cut. 

'There all done' Ben whispered pressing a kiss to Callum's noise before pulling away. He walked towards the kettle and made Callum a sweet tea. 

'Come on baby... I need ya to drink this' Ben said placing the mug into Callum's hands that where still shaking   
He watched Callum take a few sips, pleased that his boyfriend had started to stop shaking, he knew that his lip would sting for a bit but luckily it should heal quickly, he would just have to be careful when he was kissing the older man for a few days. 

'I was so scared you weren't going to get out in time, when I saw the car I was so relieved.. where did you go?' Callum asked Ben putting the mug back onto the table.

'The vic... Your boss turned up.. had a go at me Dad then Sharon of all people gave him a bloody alibi... He wasn't happy...' Ben told him causing Callum to shiver 

'I've made so many mistakes' Callum whispered not really making any sense, he was still in shock... he just didn't know what to do.. specially after what happened at he station afterwards, that's why he was so angry. Callum had been scared, scared of what he was going to do to him. All he wanted to do was to go home and find Ben. 

'Hey baby, its okay... Your okay... I'm sorry for putting you in that position again' Ben told him sighing heavily as he took hold of Callum's hands again, gripping them tightly in his. 

'What's going to happen with the cars?' Callum asked hoping it wasn't all for nothing  
'Shirley's got contacts lined up.. there probably already gone.. I'm going to take you away with my share, take ya to a nice 5 star hotel just the two of us' Ben told him smiling, causing Callum to smile back and nod his head. 

'You feeling better?' Ben asked leaning over to brush his fingers over Callum's cheek. 

'A Little... Can we go upstairs? I just wanna hold you' Callum asked giving Ben a small smile, as the tears pooled in his eyes again   
'Of course we can baby, I'll get the laptop out as we can plan our weekend away yeah?' 

'Yeah sounds good' Callum told him feeling so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend.   
Ben stood up pressing a kiss to the top of his head before helping the older man to stand and follow him back towards the stairs. 

This was why he was doing what he was doing, he hated the position he was in, he was worried and scared, but he would do anything in the whole world to keep Ben safe. 

He would do what had to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated  
> xxx


End file.
